


When I dream, I'm a king

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, Experimental Style, Feels, France - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Roi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Yuzuru never quite followed the codes and rules.But then again, no one will ever get his crown away from him.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	When I dream, I'm a king

**Author's Note:**

> A different kind of writing, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> For day 11: France (2019) - Roi by Bilal Hassani
> 
> It's an amazing song and I really recommend it, the translation really brings no justice to the beauty of the lyrics.

**I am me**

**And I know I will always be**

**I am free**

**Yes, I am inventing my life**

**Don't ask me who I am**

_“Are you sure about this?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“It will be hard and you have still have school.”_

_“I know.”_

**I am the same since I was very little**

**And in spite of looks, opinions**

**I cry, I go out and I laugh**

_“Why can’t you come with us?”_

_“I have training.”_

_“Isn’t skating for girls, anyway?”_

_“No, no it isn’t.”_

**You put me in a box**

**Want me to be like you**

**I don't follow the codes**

**People are disturbed a lot**

**At the end of the day**

**You cannot change me**

**So, let me fly**

_“Yuzu, just try this one, please.”_

_“No.”_

_“You can’t always wear this kind of costumes and skate these programs.”_

_“I won’t skate to anything else.”_

**I'm not rich but I'm shining bright**

**I can't see my kingdom now**

**When I dream, I am a king**

_“It’s all gone, mama.”_

_“What is?”_

_“Everything.”_

_“Nothing is lost, Yuzu. Not as long as you have the will go on..”_

_“My skates are ruined.”_

_“We will find a way Yuzu, I promise.”_

**And I know**

**Even now**

**You try to take me down**

**You cannot break me**

_“What is he doing here?”_

_“He’s one of the kids that used to skate in Sendai.”_

_“So he’s skating with us?_

_“Yes. I guess so.”_

_“For a few cities?”_

_“For all of them.”_

**All these voices**

**Do like this, do like that**

**I look right through them**

**You'll never remove my crown**

_“You’re making the biggest mistake of your life.”_

_“I still want to try.”_

_“You really want to leave your country behind?”_

_“I need to.”_

_“It will be hard over there.”_

_“I know.”_

**Who are we?**

**When we hide, when we fight for free**

**Only God can judge you and me**

**We did not choose what we are**

_“You know the consequences, yes?”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“Will you really risk everything?”_

_“I always did.”_

_“This time it will be different.”_

_“I want you.”_

**We choose**

**Our work, our hairstyle, our friends**

**Our routine**

**Sometimes love too**

**It makes or breaks but it's none of your business**

_“It will be okay.”_

_“I don’t believe that anymore.”_

_“You no longer need to dream about your crown Yuzu.”_

_“How can I not?”_

_“Because the crown is already yours.”_

**I'm not rich but I’m shining bright**

**I can't see my kingdom now**

**When I dream, I am a king**


End file.
